This invention relates to amusement devices and, more particularly, to devices that exploit the laws of physics for purposes of amusement.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved amusement device.
More particularly, an object of the invention is invention is to provide a device that exploits the laws of physics for amusement.
Another object of the invention is to provide an amusement device for both adult and child alike.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an amusement device of simple construction which can be fabricated for relatively low cost.